The Great Race
is the a part of the fifth episode which was first broadcast on 10th of October 2000. Summary: Clifford, Cleo and T-Bone are playing freeze tag. Clifford moves in order to try to get a butterfly off of him that is tickling his nose. Cleo tells him that he can't do this, as in freeze tag, you're not supposed to move at all. T-Bone is playing by the rules and ends up slipping and sliding, but never actually moves any of his muscles. He ends up frozen in a spot, when Mac comes. Mac makes a rude comment about T-Bone being the "slowest dog on the island." Clifford and Cleo defend T-Bone, saying that he's both fast and strong. T-Bone does nothing, still following the rules of the freeze tag game, although it's obvious he's getting irritated. Mac challenges T-Bone to a race. Clifford and Cleo agree on T-Bone's behalf. Mac says that it's "winner take all." Clifford and Cleo want to know what this means. Mac says that if T-Bone wins, then he gets to take his collar. However, if he wins, then he gets to take T-Bone's collar. Cleo and Clifford agree. After Mac leaves, Cleo wonders why T-Bone didn't say anything. Clifford reminds her that she didn't "unfreeze" him. So Cleo unfreezes him. T-Bone protests, wondering why they agreed to the race. He doesn't want to race Mac. But Clifford and Cleo encourage him, saying that he should try it and they think he can do it. So T-Bone gets into it and begins training. There are several legs to the race and T-Bone trains hard for each and every one of them. Throughout it all, Clifford and Cleo encourage him with the mantra "I can do it." Finally, the day of the big race comes. Mac gets off to an early lead, but T-Bone follows close behind. Then, although T-Bone can't see it, Mac starts cheating. After going down a hill, he puts some seaweed in the way to block the path for T-Bone. As expected, T-Bone slips on the seaweed. But he quickly recovers and continues onward. The next leg of the race involves jumping over Mr. Bleakman's flower bed. T-Bone makes a valiant leap and looks like he's going to clear it. But Mac's waiting on the side. He turns on a sprinkler, spraying water in T-Bone's path, causing him to fall. Mr. Bleakman sees T-Bone and gets upset, but then when he sees Mac, he's not really sure what to make of it, other than that if he has to see another dog again, it'll be too soon. The next leg of the race involves pulling a wheelbarrow full of sand. T-Bone and Mac are on even footing starting out - or are they? Unbeknownst to T-Bone, Mac has piled down his wheelbarrow to make it especially difficult to pull. Still, after much struggling, T-Bone catches up with Mac. Now there's just one final sprint to the finish. Mac crosses the finish line first and T-Bone comes in soon after. To Mac's surprise, Clifford and Cleo both go over and congratulate T-Bone on nearly winning. Mac doesn't understand. He won, so why are they praising T-Bone? T-Bone agrees that Mac did win and starts to hand over his collar. Mac, beginning to feel a bit guilty, tells him that he can keep it, as he doesn't even like it very much anyway. T-Bone insists that he take it and Mac is forced to admit that he didn't win the race fair and square, he cheated. He leaves, saying that next time he'll beat T-Bone for real. T-Bone says to Clifford and Cleo that Mac is probably feeling guilty about cheating. Clifford and Cleo tell T-Bone that he can feel good about himself, as he raced fair and square. Quotes: Gallery: Trivia: Category:Mr. Horace Bleakman's Episode List Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Lists Of Jetta Is Absent Category:Lists Of Emily Elizabeth Is Absent Category:Lists Of Charley has Absent Category:Nintendo 3ds Game Category:Season 1 Episodes 5 Category:Galleries Category:Images Category:Episode List of Cleo Category:Episode List of T-Bone